


Lucky Me

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Captive Hux, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Hux is captured by the Resistance, and confronted by an ace pilot who may not be a total stranger..





	

‘It looks like it’s your lucky day, General.’ Poe Dameron has an exceptionally irritating and deeply attractive smirk.

‘Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better. Really, I felt lucky enough narrowly escaping with my life, two of my personal guard defecting at the first sign of trouble and being captured by the luckiest band of numbskulls this side of the core worlds. Really, I’m not sure how this day could get any better. Torture and execution? Or humiliation for your propaganda broadcasts and then torture and execution! Lucky, lucky me.’ General Hux folds his arms, trying to look dignified despite the fact that his ankles were bound to a chair in the wreck of a grounded Resistance cargo vessel.

Poe half-smiled, like he had a secret. ‘You don’t remember me, do you?’

‘I can safely say I’ve never clapped eyes on you, Commander.’

‘So you wouldn’t have taken some shore leave on Courescant say, 15 years ago? A newly promoted Lieutenant?’

‘Don’t be ridic- Oh.’ Recognition ghosts across his face.

Poe continues smiling blissfully. ‘You were cute back then. Now you’re cute and powerful.’

He was leaning too close. Hux could stretch forward and bite him if he wanted to. But the last time they’d been this close, he’d begged for Poe. Let him grip a handful of his bright auburn hair and push his head into the mattress whilst he fucked him mercilessly. He’d almost wept when Poe parted his thighs and licked the come from him, making sure to slowly drag the flat of his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Leaving Hux keening and whining into his clenched fist.

 

‘You’re lucky because we can’t take you. We lost three X-Wings, our security escort in that dogfight with your guys. Once The First Order know we’ve got you, they’ll hit us with everything they’ve got, and we can’t take the losses. So this is a tactical retreat.’ He winked, moving to walk back towards the landing ramp, outside to the one remaining Resistance cargo vessel.

‘So you’re just going to leave me here?’

‘They’ll be here for you soon enough. You’ll survive.’ He paces his hands on Hux’s shoulders. Hux wonders if he’d have the guts to snap his neck right now. But he presses his lips to Hux’s in a wet, needy kiss, tangling a hand in his hair again. Hux’s hand grabs his belt to pull his closer, as Poe nips at his neck. Sweat and military-grade shampoo and engine oil linger on Poe’s skin, making him unashamedly greedy for more. He leaves a single, purpling bite mark just above Hux’s collar, claiming him for the Resistance.

‘Goodbye, General. Good luck.’


End file.
